


all heart are made of memories

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Relationships, Español | Spanish, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Los primeros años transcurren en la bruma de habituarse a la falta de corazón. Así es como empieza.





	all heart are made of memories

Así es como comienza:

 

Los primeros años transcurren en la bruma de habituarse a la falta de corazón. La neblina se cuela hasta los huesos, llenando los pulmones de humo sólo para dejar el espacio donde sabes debería ir algo más. 

El vacío se instala y sientes las paredes de tu caja torácica apretarse contra el hueco, atrofiada por la carencia. Te das cuenta que eso es lo más cerca que estarás de sentir, porque es la misma sensación que queda cuando quieres decir algo; las palabras en la punta de la lengua que aun así no llegan a tu cabeza, quedarte con el sabor en la boca sin poder formular la oración, dejarla suspendida en el aire y sentirla morir en tus labios.

Es como ver a alguien partir, mirar en su dirección esperando a que voltee, levantar el brazo con la intención de decir adiós solamente para darte cuenta que la otra persona no giró la cabeza, quizás miró hacia otro lado, o simplemente no te vio. Quedarte con la despedida en la mano y tener que fingir que te arreglabas el cabello azul, cruzarte de brazos y dar la espalda. Se resume a un hueco, el constante recordatorio de que algo está mal.

 

(No hubo una vez que Lea no volteara.)

 

 

\---

 

Los primeros años son los más difíciles porque sabes que algo debería ocurrir en tu pecho cuando él te mira con los ojos verdes demasiado brillantes para alguien sin corazón y todo parece estar a punto de desmoronarse. 

Quizás esa es la peor parte, poder recordar y no sentir nada, añorar con tanta fuerza pero a la vez ser tan consciente de lo volátil de tu existencia. Porque a diferencia de él, tú corazón nunca fue tu característica principal. Por el contrario, tu cerebro, tu diligencia, lo que tus padres y profesores siempre aplaudían.

Cuando pierdes el corazón, te quedas a solas con tu mente, la afinas con la misma intensidad de cuando se pierde un sentido y los restantes se potencian el doble. Te quedas con tu mente lógica y analítica, por esa razón eres el más consciente de tu inexistencia y el descubrimiento te empieza a vaciar de a poco.

Los nombran de nuevo. Porque el nombrar da poder, pero el nombre verdadero de las cosas, de las personas, tiene una fuerza aún mayor. Eres Saîx y él es Axel, pero los primeros años, cuando nadie escucha, siguen siendo Isa y Lea.

Entonces pueden jugar a que las cosas no son tan distintas, piensas, es engañarte, lo sabes, pero al principio lo haces de todas formas. Porque hay una chispa de reconocimiento en su mirada cuando lo llamas Lea, un choque eléctrico que le recorre la columna y lo deja en medio de la sala de color marfil, perdido. Axel evita decir tu nombre, lo notas, siempre has sido el que nota las cosas, pero no haces comentario. Eso sigue igual que siempre.

 

\---

 

El cielo es una herida abierta a la hora del atardecer, así lo recuerdas. Las nubes se abrían sangrantes con el sol a punto de morir. Pero ahora siempre es de noche, una noche artificial con una luna igual de falsa que murmura junto a tu oído, grita eufórica y tu mente comienza a transformarse en una red de susurros cuando ya no distingues una voz de la otra.

El tiempo transcurre y a veces en tus propios labios reconoces palabras que no son tuyas--alguien más las dijo ¿Xemnas? ¿Xigbar? No importa, distracciones, tonterías. Jamás te diste cuenta. Porque el tiempo transcurre y la frecuencia con que pronuncias su nombre verdadero es cada vez menor, lo reservas para ocasiones específicas--cuando necesitas algo de él, cuando tienes que apretar el agarre: Lea, Lea siempre funciona. Los nombres otorgan poder y quien más que tú para tener poder sobre él.

 

\---

 

Los primeros años pasan y la distancia entre quien eres y quien fuiste se ensancha como una grieta en el suelo. La tierra se parte con un hueco en el medio; oscuro y profundo, cada uno en lados opuestos. A veces el relámpago de una idea atraviesa tu mente -Lo conozco de toda la vida, de todas las vidas- pero se disipa como el humo, tan rápido como llegó.

Ya no te mira a la cara, lo notas y sabes que hay algo irremediablemente mal en eso. Piensas en la razón, razón-consecuencia, esa es la secuencia lógica de todo suceso. Una fuerza externa provoca un cambio, físico, de trayectoria. Pero eres la única fuerza y tu curso estaba trazado desde el principio, desde antes del sola y la luna.

Tú mismo dibujaste la línea porque tienes la imperiosa necesidad de controlarlo todo (a él también.) -nunca piensas que el error radicaba en partir de un supuesto: que tenías el control de algo-. Al principio piensas en ello y a veces pareciera que te acercas a una respuesta--un destello en la mirada que te devuelve el espejo, la cicatriz que ahora atraviesa tu cara--. A veces te sientes cerca, al final de un camino sin salida, pero con un precipicio en vez de pared al otro lado. Sin embargo, jamás te asomas al barranco y no eres consciente del miedo que no puedes sentir pero que tendrías si el vacío te devolviera la mirada

 

 

          dorada.

 

 

\---

 

Los mejores años nunca van a volver.  El pasado es un murmullo que se confunde con otros pero está ahí, yuxtapuesto, antecediendo cada paso, cada palabra. Antecede las órdenes que le das a Axel -el plan repites como un mantra, pero nunca piensas en que vendrá después-.  Antes Lea te miraba como buscando algo, antes de preguntaba; ¿De verdad crees que recuperaremos nuestros corazones? y respondías 'No seas idiota'. Como si no hubiese pregunta en cuestión, pero la certeza ciega tiene un peligro depredador. Lo que pasa cuando se derriban las verdades que creías absolutas. Antes ya no es hora, porque Axel acata sin cuestionar, mecánicamente. El pasado es un murmullo, una maldición, una cobija que los protege y los ahoga.

 

El tiempo transcurre distinto cuando no existes, eventualmente pierdes la noción del paso de este ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que---

 

\--

 

Después de un tiempo dejas de hacerte preguntas.

 

\--

 

Pero lo recuerdas, la última vez que se besaron. Axel volvía de una misión con el ceño fruncido, empapado hasta los huesos. Estaba lloviendo, dijo y tu lo miraste por sobre los papeles que debías archivar. Odio la lluvia, dijo. No había nadie en la sala gris y la noche era como todas las noches, los días, estática y oscura. Se besaron porque Axel se veía más Lea con el pelo mojado, sin dejar de temblar.  Fue un poco tonto como antes, apurado como siempre. Le pasaste una toalla por el pelo antes de regresar a tu escritorio y lo viste sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

 

\--

 

Cuando recuerdas miras el suelo metros abajo tuyo y no hay nadie en la silla de en frente. Cuando recuerdas ya es tarde.

 

\--

 

Así es como termina.


End file.
